Velocity
by Yodog12345
Summary: When you're the clone of the fastest man alive and the man who's best at what he does, life gets hard. Here is his story. The finale has arrived. I own Velocity and no-one else.
1. Velocity 1

One end of the town to the other in just under 2 seconds. The town was 4.239 kilometres wide and it takes him 2 seconds exactly to run 4764.06 metres. Amazing. To call this stunt great is madness, it's the most astonishing thing ever, but for Velocity, this was ordinary. He could run at Mach 7 and create hurricane strength winds, and with the retractable claw in his hand he could cut a city in a half.

Today wasn't about that though. Today he'd reached the place where he would begin his plan.

He'd been observing his target for months, finding out anything and everything he could about him. He already knew a lot but a lot wasn't enough for this job. His opponent could change tactics in half of a quarter of a second, move at wind speeds and make a cheetah seen like a rock.

He'd been waiting for this his whole life. He was like this because of him. The DNA they shared made them different. Life may move fast, but for them, fast is like how fast the earth appears to spin to humans. He could never fit in with his impatient ways. Today was it, today was the day Velocity would strike down Pietro Maximoff.

Pietro knew someone was out to get him. He'd never actually seen anything but there was always a flash behind him. It was as if he was out to get himself. He'd even hired guards. A lot weren't happy but money is money. Luke Cage and Iron Fist weren't exactly glad to find out their big job was "babysitting," as they'd put it. Wanda hadn't even had to be asked, in fact, she'd known before him.

Pietro was surprised when he actually caught a glimpse of his follower. They moved fast, really fast. Pietro hadn't seen anyone move that fast since his fight with The Flash. It looked like the follower moved faster than himself, but that was impossible. He was the fastest man alive.

In ten minutes a car would stop outside the building, then he would move out. Velocity knew he'd only have one chance and that chance would be gone in half second. He knew that Pietro was onto him and that he would come out of that car running. So he'd have to move before Pietro got out.

Cage couldn't believe he was now a babysitter.

"How much money are we getting for this again?" He asked Iron Fist through the com system.

"Enough to make this worth it." He replied.

The duo had been told they'd be paid $50,000,000 to help Quicksilver, money courtesy of Magneto. "And why am I going in this car instead of Pietro?" Asked Cage.

"Because he thinks the follower will attack him here," said Iron Fist, "we've been through this a million times, so get over it already."

The car stopped outside a massive building and Cage began to get out.

Velocity got ready. Too early and Pietro would run, too late and he'd be in the the building. It saddened Velocity knowing that months of work would end in about two seconds. But he remembered that he would still see the pain and fright on Pietro's face.

Velocity saw the door open and took off. He hit his target in half a second and was two streets away at the end of it. It was at this point that he realized he had the wrong man.

He stopped and threw the man on the ground. "WHERE IS MAXIMOFF?" He yelled. The man just stood up and cracked his neck. "You should've looked before you ran, Foo." Cage said. Velocity roared in frustration and ran at Cage, claws extended. He attacked with a ferocity that Cage had never seen before, not even Wolverine attacked like this.

Cage blocked a few of his hits before he was knocked down by the sheer speed of Velocity's attack. He was punching him at a pace that had about 100 punches per second. Then came the claws. Cage knew he was okay because of his un breakable skin, but it still scared him that he could get in this many hits in so little time.

It was at this time that Cage blocked a hit and punched back with all his strength. The sudden loss of balance knocked Velocity back halfway down the street. Velocity got up and ran up building before jumping off the top and running in midair. Cage started to feel despair as the hurricane began to form.

Pietro watched the fight from the top off the building. "Look at him Wanda, he's creating a hurricane with speed, I thought only I could do that." Pietro worried. He turned around to his sister who was sitting on the ground, doing some kind of mystic meditation. "I'm getting stalked by an extreme assassin and you're meditating!" Said Pietro incredulously. Wanda began to stand up before she fell back down, Pietro caught her and asked what was wrong. "I've found the answer to your question, brother. The one who's been following you, he's not his own man Pietro, he's your clone."

To be continued in part 2...


	2. Velocity 2

Previously...  
A new super powered human is after Quicksilver.  
Quicksilver has hired guards.  
Luke Cage lures the new guy Velocity into a fight.  
Velocity is discovered to be a clone.

"So if he's clone, who's he a clone of?" Asked Pietro.

"You and Wolverine." Replied Wanda.

They both watched through the window of the building as the hurricane Velocity had created slowed and Cage fell from the sky and smashed into the ground.

Cage hit the ground harder then he had before. He may have been unconscious for only a few seconds, but this was the worst he'd ever felt during a battle. When he woke up, he saw Velocity standing over him, claws raised. Velocity came down on him harder then he had come onto the ground.  
Velocity started slashing at him without doing any damage. Cage looked at him and let out a small chuckle. "You ever heard of unbreakab..." Cage looked at his stomach in shock as he saw something trickling from his body he hadn't seen come from him in years... Blood.

Velocity stood over the unconscious Cage and looked at his blood. "I thought you had unbreakable skin." Said Velocity. He started to walk over to the building where the car had parked. He'd seen Pietro in the building when he'd been fighting Luke Cage.

As he got to the building, guards started gathering around the outside of the building. Velocity began to speak, "loyal guards of the Avengers Tower, I am here to kill the person whose the reason I've never been at peace. I know you'll never let me in so let this be a warning. I will not hold back."

The guards looked at each other fearfully. They'd all watched the fight and knew what he was capable of.

They all stood at the ready, waiting for inevitable injury or death.  
FWOOOOOOSH. Velocity flew past, claws outstretched. The guards barely saw anything but their comrades fall as velocity took them out in mere seconds. "Quicksilver must've seen the video, so why aren't there more superher..." Velocity's thoughts were cut short because all of a sudden is neck snapped backwards as a shield smashed into his head. Those were the cons of running down a hall, no dodging space. "Okay mister, I don't kow who you are, but you need to leave." Commanded Captain America.

Pietro was freaking out.

"How's Cap doing, why hasn't he reported back, why are we still here?" He asked frantically.

"You know that clones can smell fear, right." Lied Wanda. Pietro shut up and sat down.

CLAAAANG. Claw and shield met as Captain America and Velocity slogged it out.  
Cap had fought Pietro and knew that to defeat him, he'd have to tire him an slow him down, so he kept dodging to his best ability, but it was hard when the punches were infinite.

Cap ducked and dodged two more punches before a third made it through. He felt a searing pain in his abdomen as a claw pierced his stomach and came out the other side. Blood trickled from him as he fell to the ground.

His last thoughts were, "I died in an honorable way," and let go.

"Did he just...?" Pietro asked in shock as he watched the surveillance cameras. His mind had frozen. Cap couldn't be dead again. Once was bad enough, even if he hadn't died probably. "No brother, Cap's healing factor will deal with it, but you should begin to worr..." Wanda was cut short as the door blew open and Velocity bellowed, "PIETRO!"


	3. Velocity 3

_**2 hours ago.**_

"PIETRO!" Velocity screamed as the door came crashing down. Dust flew all over the room as Velocity systematically moved around the room, turning off the lights then turning on Pietro and Wanda.

"I would advise leaving lady." Velocity spat at Wanda.

Wanda stood her ground.

"Very well." Velocity murmured.

He charged at Pietro and was on him quickly, but was peppered with punches. He stumbled backwards and was hit by an anti-gravity hex and flew into the air.

"You are dumber then I thought, Witch." Velocity gloated and began to run.

The tornado began to build around him and the building began to shake. Cracks appeared in the wall and the roof began to tear off. The Avengers Tower was falling to pieces.

_**Elsewhere**_

Heroes all around the city stopped what they were doing to watch in horror as the tower many of them had called home at one point broke. Horror turned realization as they thought about all of the civilians in trouble. They slung, flew, ran and drove to the building in an attempt to save hundreds of lives.

**_Back At The Fight_**

"I will crush you." Velocity threatened as the top of the building fell of and Wanda and Pietro floated in midair, suspended by the tornado.

Velocity had seemed like an idle threat at first, but he had become an extremely formidable foe. He had taken out some of the best heroes on earth. But there was one left and he was deploying now.

_**1 hour and 52 minutes ago**_

"Listen, let's not fight." Iron Fist reasoned with Velocity.

"No, let's." Velocity smirked and stopped the tornado, letting the Maximoff's fall.

He turned and leaped over to Iron Fist. He let out his claws and prepared to slice him, but was smashed backwards into the building behind him and the one behind that as he felt the full force of the iron fist.

_**Now.**_

"We've been waiting for another Omega Level Mutant, mister Velocity." Said a gruff voice next to next to him.

Velocity opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small room. There were two beds, one he was on and one Nick Fury was on. Velocity knew all about Nick Fury, it had been mandatory when he was taught everything he needed to be the perfect predator.

"What?" Velocity asked.

"We've been waiting for another amazingly powerful mutant such as yourself." Fury repeated but with easier language.

Velocity laughed, "and why would you want a psychopath like me."

Fury looked humbled, "you heard our report." He said stunned.

"Every single word."

Fury stood up,"it would appear you're more powerful then we thought," he admitted while throwing files on the bed, "here, read these." Fury said and untied Velocity.

"Big mistake." Velocity said and leapt out of the chair.

As he ran at Fury and a forcefield appeared and he went flying back, getting electrocuted by the fields creating the shield.

"Nice move Fury," he admitted begrudgingly, "fine, I'll play."


	4. Finale

Velocity stood on the edge of the platform waiting for the all go. He replayed* the last day in his head as a 20 second countdown begun.

(*flashbacks are in italic.)

20..."_PIETRO!" He screamed as the door hit the ground._

17... _Iron Fist burst onto the top floor and saw Velocity in the tornado. _

15... _BOOOOOOM! The building gained a new window as he soared through it. _

12... _"We've been waiting for another omega level mutant like you." Said Nick Fury._

10... _"His name is Galactus and he is back on his quest to feed on earths energy. _

8... _"With half the avengers down, thank you very much, and the fan four out of "town" we have no proper defense." Nick Fury explained. _

6... _"Why do you need me?" Asked Velocity. _

5... _"We believe if you ran fast enough in the energy conversion chamber that you could create enough energy to feed Galactus and he wouldn't have to feed on planets." Fury continued._

4...3...2...1. A ramp made out of pure energy appeared and Velocity ran up it. He wondered what the people would think when Galactus returned once again. Would it be fear or boredom. It had happened many a time and had always been avoided, but there were no big league teams in town. Did the citizens know that there only hope was psychopath clone who's biggest life goal was to kill his original.

As he approached the outer atmosphere he saw him. Galactus stood, towering above everything. His mask alone bigger then the U.S.A. Velocity shuddered as he reached the end of the path and ran into the energy siphon.

He could feel Galactus stir as the energy he created reached the goliath. Velocity ran as fast as he could to the energy chamber. He could hear the voice in his helmet courtesy of S.H.E.I.L.D telling him how far away it was. He was now twenty seconds out.

Velocity gasped as he saw the chamber. It was massive. The were siphons running off to different parts of Galactus's body. He wondered why he was doing this. Why would he save the world? But he knew the answer to that question. If Galactus fed on the earth, Pietro Maximoff would die, and the death of Quicksilver was his glory and his alone.

Velocity began to run. He hit 100 miles per hour, then 200, then 400, 800, 1,300 and finally 1,497 miles per hour, Mach 7, Hypersonic. The fastest any human in this dimension had ever run. He kept running and generated more then enough energy for the earth.

**Back on the Helicarrier**

"He did it." Said Fury proudly as he watched Galactus turn and fly off.

**At Galactus's energy chamber.**

Velocity ran on. He knew that if he kept running at this pace, he'd never age. So one day, he'd return, and he would end Quicksilver or whatever Maximoff roams the earth.


End file.
